


If the world was ending

by Butterflyfish



Series: Daryl / OFC Imagines [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Bonus Night, F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Late Night Conversations, One Night Stands, Reminiscing, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23132530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterflyfish/pseuds/Butterflyfish
Summary: Ex lovers meet up by accident and reminisce.Sort of song fic. Inspired byIf the world was ending by JP Saxehttps://m.youtube.com/watch?v=g9i_WQuAvMU
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Daryl / OFC Imagines [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662532
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	If the world was ending

I looked around the dark and moody bar I’d found myself in, the clientele looked like they’d been sitting on their barstools for years, for the most part. It was perfect. I didn’t want to see or be seen, and I could disappear into a dark corner by myself, if only for a few hours.

I took a deep breath and forced a smile at the bartender when he handed me my scotch, and turned back to the room to find the amount of customers had almost doubled.

 _Damn it._ Friday nights in dive bars used to quiet before they were trendy. The corner I had had my eye on was filled by a hulk of a man, but I wouldn’t be put off so easily. He appeared to be alone.

“Hey,” I said, barely looking at him. In truth his wide shoulders and long dark hair reminded me of someone, and I didn’t want to think of him tonight, I didn’t want to think at all, I just wanted to drink. “Seat taken?” I asked, motioning the farthest, darkest, corner of the screws and scuffed table. He took a moment to answer, so much so I almost asked again. 

”Nah, ‘s’all yours.” he said finally, and my heart jumped a little in my chest.

No way...

It had been 2 years. I had managed to avoid thinking about him for two years and here he was, sitting in a random bar in nowhere’sville. I daren’t ask him, I daren’t say a word. I did my best to keep composure and I plonked myself into the seat opposite him, not looking at him, hiding in my scotch.

This was all I fucking needed. 

It was a few minutes before he realised, my glass was empty and he’d been avoiding my eyes as much as I avoided his, but then.   
  


“You gotta be shittin’ me.” I dragged my eyes from the spot on the door where they stared, and looked him in the eye for the first time in 2 years. 

“Dixon.” I said, having to look away almost immediately.He huffed a humourless laugh, and I narrowed my eyes, knowing exactly what was coming.

“No Wha’shisname?” He smirked, and I could have punched him square in the jaw. 

“Shane” I bit out at him, “didn’t know you knew about him.” I swallowed, picked up my empty glass and put it down again. “No, that’s over.” 

“Yeah,” Daryl drained his own glass “I knew about him.” His voice had softened. “Cop, right?” I nodded, suddenly feeling a little more comfortable. Fuck. He’d already disarmed me. 

Daryl stood and took my glass from the table. “Looks like ya need another” he said, without asking, and disappeared before I could decline. 

Shit. Shit. I felt my body trying to go in to shock at seeing him again after all this time, and I forced my nerves to steady, taking deep breaths, pinging the elastic band on my wrist. I had to stop myself twice from grabbing my compact and checking my face. It didn’t matter, what I looked like. I didn’t care about him or his stupid opinion anymore. 

I pinged my elastic band again. 

“Y’ok?” I looked up, wrist tingling and pinking from the band. He’d noticed, god he was so observant. I nodded. Sure. Fine. Whatever. And took the drink he offered. 

“Thanks.” I mumbled, still struggling to look him in the eye. He sat opposite me again and leaned forward over the table, resting his forearms on his knees. It was a tactic he always used to use when he wanted me to look him in the eye, to be serious for a moment amongst all the fun we used to have. 

God we used to have a lot of fun. 

“What happened?” He asked, serious, sincere. I went to ping the band again and he grabbed my hand, stopping me. “Hey.” He said and I looked at him, finally properly looked at him, and my heart broke all over again. This was what I had been trying to avoid, those beautiful blue sky eyes. Narrow, some would say cold, but I knew different. I thought I did. Once upon a time. 

“It’s just over, ok?” He nodded, satisfied

“Ok.” He replied with a dip of his head, leaning back in his seat again. I thought about the band on my wrist, but pulled my sleeve down to cover it instead of fussing it again. I didn’t fail to see Daryl watching my hand with a cautious eye. 

“How’s Merle?” I asked to take the focus off me. Daryl balked, huffed again, 

“How d’ya think?” He asked rhetorically “He’s back in the slammer.” He shook his head. His brother had always been such a bad boy. 

“Drugs?” I asked, Daryl nodded without answering. It was just confirmation of what I already knew. 

“ We came here once,” Daryl said apropos of nothing, his voice sounding far away as he remembered. His eyes glazed as he looked back at the bar. He pointed with his drink in his hand. “We sat there. Third date? Fourth?” I smiled around my glass, safe in the knowledgethat he was looking the other way. 

“Third.” I said without missing a beat. “You sat me at that bar and plied me with alcohol.” Daryl looked back at me and smiled. 

“That was the night.” He said I felt my face frown at him.

“Don’t,” I warned him. 

“Was, though.” He continued “night I knew that you were it” I sat back in my chair with a painful thump and drained my glass. 

“Weren’t it though, was I?” I slammed my glass on the table and he flinched. I wasn’t sorry. My fingers crept up my sleeve and fiddled with the elastic band there. I didn’t ping it, not then. Daryl watched my hands, a sneer on his face 

“Do you have to do that?” I bit my lip to keep from yelling at him. 

“It’s supposed to be better than the alternative.” He nodded, once, aggressively, if a nod can be aggressive. 

“Yeah, I know, don’t make it better. Still hurts,still leaves a mark, right?” I shrugged my shoulders, shamefully pulling my hand out of my sleeve. 

“We were never meant to be” I whispered under my breath, standing and grabbing his glass.“Again?” I asked louder, and he nodded, that short, slow, single head dip. 

I headed through the tight, sweaty, crowd that had formed in the room and squeezed myself up to the bar. 

Had I headed here on purpose? Had I ever forgotten this was the place where I fell in love with Daryl Dixon? Was it a coincidence that the night I find Shane in bed with another woman I ended up here? I blew out a breath that didn’t even feel like it had reached my lungs, paid for the drinks I’d ordered without having to think, and ducked and dived my way back to my table. 

“We got so drunk that night.” I said, putting his glass in front of him, sitting my ass on the arm of his seat, putting my boots on the seat next to him. The drink must have been hitting me, I was getting brazen. “You took me to your cabin and made me do stuff.” Daryl took his glass and took a sip. 

“Oh, you’re funny. I made you? Made you tie me to the bed, huh?” I giggled giddily, remembering all too well. The cabin was a fucking tip. His brother was half asleep on the couch by the time we stumbled in. 

“Surprised you managed to get it up.” I said, averting my eyes away from him and trying not to laugh. I took a long gulp of my drink. 

“If I had it my way we wouldn’t’a made it outta the kitchen” Daryl growled. I smiled at the memory. But still something inside me sank. 

I wasn’t over him. I never would be over him. 

“Hey” he nudged my knee with his shoulder. “Don’t be sad.” He shook his head “we had a great time.” It was my turn to huff a barely there laugh. 

“Yeah. We did. But fuck, Daryl,” I sank to the seat next to him. “You broke my heart.” 

He chewed his tongue, nodded his head.

“I know, me too.” Silence fell between us, we drank our drinks and avoided looking at each other.I thought about how we wanted different things to each other from life two years before. I pondered, did I still feel the same as I did then? Did Daryl?

“I loved you. I still do, I think.” I said sadly, not sure why I was saying it, suspecting the alcohol. Daryl’s fingers wound their selves into the ends of my hair.

“I know,” he reiterated “me too.” 

“Not enough.” I said, draining my glass yet again. “I was never gonna be enough.” I put my empty glass back on the table and reached for my wrist band. Daryl caught my hand without even seeming to think. I turned to him, and his hand was in my hair again, the roughness of his Goatee rubbing against my chin as his lips crashed into mine. His hand let my wrist go, and found my knee, my thigh, edging further as his mouth became needy, forcing mine open, raking his tongue against mine. 

I pulled away, already breathless. 

“We never had bonus night, huh?” I asked him. He leaned in as a reply, but I leaned back away from him. 

“Where?” I asked. 

“Same as before, the cabin. I got the bike.” I nodded, leaning in and kissing him again. 

* * *

The cabin door slammed into the wall as Daryl and I all but fell through it. He slammed it closed behind us, then his mouth was on me again, his scruff of facial hair burning his mark into my neck. He pulled away, cleared the kitchen table with a swipe of his arm, and picked me up at the waist, sitting me on the edge of it, unzipping my jacket for me and kissing me as I flung the cumbersome leather off to the side. My hands found his zip fly but he angled his body away from my hands, reaching instead for my fly, expertly freeing me of the denim and my boots seeming in one fell swoop. He ran a finger along my panties, grumbling when he found them already wet. He moved the crotch of them to one side and slipped his finger against my bare, damp, skin. I shuffled forward, hoping his finger might slip inside, but frustratingly he pulled away, eliciting a growl from me. He pulled away from my mouth, choosing instead to kiss his way down my neck, holing my long sleeved t-shirt up over my breasts, admiring them a moment before clamping his lips around one of my nipples. I gasped as he flicked his tongue across the stiffness he created. I buried my hands in his hair and pulled his head away.

“Lower” I told his upturned face, and he gladly obliged, a small smile on his lips, before he disappeared from sight to between my legs. He pulled me closer to the edge of the table by my thighs and buried himself nose deep into my warm and wanting pussy. A groan escaped me as he slipped a single finger inside, as well as working my clit with his tongue. I could hear my wetness, and the sensations all together had me almost coming on the spot. I lifted my leg at length and tapped him on the shoulder with my foot. He ignored me at first, pushing his face into me a little harder, lapping at my sex a little faster. I bit my lip.

“Fuck.” I said to the ceiling. He pushed a little harder and I groaned. 

“Daryl,” I said, breathless “I need you to fuck me.” He pulled away from my pussy and looked at me. I nodded, confirmation that I was in my right mind, I wanted to do this. 

He removed his clothes, and stood between my legs. He pulled me to the edge of the table by my thighs again and kissed me deeply, slowly, sensually. He pushed against me and his dick pushed against my clit. I gasped into his mouth and he pushed again, before grabbing his own length and guiding himself into me without looking.

It was like coming home. Everything still felt the same, hit all the same places and switched on all the same nerve endings. The warm and comforting familiarity of it had me bucking against him, I’d missed him, I’d missed this. 

His lips found my earlobe, and he whispered 

“I’m sorry, for everythin’,” before burying his nose in my hair and inhaling. I tried to reply, tell him to shut up, or maybe agree, I don’t know, but all I could do was hum my approval as he pulled my hair, stretching my neck and planting a line of kisses from my jaw to my collarbone. I pulled away as a familiar warmth began to bloom in my lower belly, I grabbed his head and moved him so I could plant my mouth on his, and fill him in some minor way as he filled me. His fingers found my nipple and he twisted it painfully and pleasurably in one. I gasped, bit his lip in response, and then I was suddenly flying. I squeezed my legs around him, found his eyes and held his gaze as star bursts of light went off in my head. I came hard, groaning and grunting just moments before he reached his own orgasm. 

“Holy shit” I whispered as he collapsed onto me. “Oh god I missed that.” I felt, more than heard, him laugh, and he straightened. 

“Yeah.” He said, as his chest began to go red and blotchy from his exertion. He went to pull away, but I pulled him closer instead. 

After a good hug I let him go. 

“Stay?” He asked, arching for my hand to help me from the table. I thought on it. Was it stupid? We were no longer a couple, we wanted different things of life. “Please?” He did when I took too long to answer. I nodded my head, what else could I do? He was still holding my hand, and naked he led me to his bedroom. 

“I’m too old now, anyway.” He said once we were under his blanket, spooning like a couple of kids. I frowned, drifting blissfully off in the after glow. 

“Huh?” I asked quietly, not wanting to ruin my natural high. 

“Babies. I’m too old now anyway.” I opened my eyes and turned to him. 

“I can’t ask you to give that up, Daryl.” He shrugged, arms still around me. 

“I gotNieces n nephews, I get to give ‘em back when they get annoyin’” I shook my head

“You would make a great daddy. I can’t strip you if the opportunity, it would be selfish.” Daryl sighed and kissed my shoulder.

“I love ya. Yer all I want, you were always enough.” I wanted to cry. So why had I wasted two years trying to get over him? 

“You broke my heart. It’s only just about fixed.” I said bitterly, fighting tears. 

“Broke mine to lose ya. I finally got ya back in my bed, y’ain’t goin’ nowhere.” He traced his finger along the scars on my forearm, managing to find them without looking, even after so long. “Already know ya inside out. You wanna go out, try again? We ain’t get tin’ no younger” I wipes at my eyes, which watered freely.  


”I guess.” I said, unsure. “If you hurt me again Dixon!” I felt him pull me a little closer

”ain’t gonna. I ain’t. I promise you.”


End file.
